All That Shimmers
by Justice4243
Summary: Sunset Shimmer is having a bad night. She turned into a demon, was forcefully turned back, and now has to deal with all the people she's wronged in the past. As luck would have it, it seems like her demon self isn't done with her, either. Can the power of friendship overcome this maniacal creature, or is Sunset Shimmer doomed to bring death and destruction to everyone she meets?
1. Chapter 1

All That Shimmers

Chapter 1: Bad Night

-ooooooo-

Bad night.

We all have one from time to time. You know… when things don't work out quite the way we'd hope… or anything close to the way we hoped. Guess that's a rather vague way to put it, but I guess you can at least relate to those sorts of nights.

Probably not this one, oh boy. I mean, if you can, that'd be pretty chill and we could probably hang out and swap stories.

Maybe even start a friendship over it.

I think that's how those sorts of thing work… You meet someone. You find some common ground. You start chatting, and then **bam**, suddenly you're swapping notes in class, sitting at lunch, laughing, trying on dresses… working together to blast a pony turned high schooler turned demon with magic friendship energy.

…And that about sums up everything I know about friendship. As you may have noticed, I don't have a lot of experience with friendship.

I do have experience with the whole pony turned high schooler turned demon thing.

You know… the one that got blasted with magic friendship energy? That was me. Not pleasant. It hurts… hurts like you wouldn't _believe_.

Still, it beats actually _being_ a demon. Sure it _sounds_ fun and from all external appearances it's a blast.

Inside though? It's like if someone made a movie of your life and edited it down to a 'worst of' reel and then strapped you all _Clockwork Orange_ style to a chair with your eyes held opened and stuff. Man, I _love_ that movie!

Anyhow… bad night.

Oh, you didn't get to dance with that cute guy you wanted at the Fall Formal? Suck it up. I had to _crawl_ out of a crater. A crater that was made when I impacted the freakin' ground!

Couldn't get your makeup right? Cry me a river. I look like I just got hit by a bus and then the bus backed up to make sure the job was done. My hair's a mess and my leather jacket is all torn up. Probably never going to wear this shirt or skirt again…

You got hypnotized by a demon with the hopes that you would be marched through a magical mirror to another dimension where you'd be a zombie pony doing said demon's bidding?

…

Alright… my bad.

BUT STILL, you're probably home right now crying into your pillow or brooding over how things could have been better and that _still_ makes your night better than mine.

For starters, you're indoors.

I'm not.

Guess where I am.

Come on, guess.

I'M REPAIRING A BRICK ENTRANCE TO A SCHOOL WITH A MASONS TROWEL AND A COUPLE OF DIM-WITS! BEAT THAT!

HA! You CAN'T, can you? I'm Sunset Shimmer and I ALWAYS win… you know… disregarding that whole thing about becoming a demon and being blasted with magic friendship energy. I'll have to put that under the formerly empty box labeled 'losses'.

Uh, guess I should introduce myself.

Hello.

My name is Sunset Shimmer and welcome to my cruddy life.

That's me blubbering by the thrashed, brick entrance to a high school holding a masons trowel in the cold, dark autumn night.

Sorry, I'm usually not so disheveled. You know, perfectly kempt long, red and yellow hair, stylish leather jacket that's not shredded, magenta shirt with boss looking red and yellow sun on it, orange skirt with a magenta and yellow stripe down it and a pair of awesome black boots with a purple flame motif. I'm still wearing all that stuff, it just looks a bit more mangled at the moment.

Anyways… uh… I should probably stop referring to Snips and Snails as 'dim-wits'. I mean, they _are, _but they were also the closest things I had to friends… oh man…

I just realized how incredibly sad that is…I knew I should have just stayed in the crater…

"Uh, here you go, Sunset Shimmer…"

I look down at the goofy looking kid that is Snails. Gangly fellow with a cowlick, green hair, green coat over a red shirt, giant red bow tie and khakis. He's holding up another brick for me.

He's easy: give him a box of rat poison, tell the idiot its candy, watch the moron stuff his face with them and then be elsewhere while everyone figures the poor dolt committed suicide or was just stupid enough to eat rat poison. Snips goes the same way.

Oh, sorry… Have a plan to kill everyone you meet and all that… Man, humans are grim…and cool… You'd never find a pony coming up with solid advice like that.

"Sunset...?"

"Oh, sorry Snails, I was lost in thought…thanks!" I say as I take the brick and try to smile earnestly. At least, I hope that looks earnest.

I glance over at Snips. He has spiky orange hair and is wearing one of those dorky t-shirts made to look like a tux and blue jeans.

"Uh…hey Snails…Snips…" I say, getting my, very likely now ex-, minion's attention.

The two look at me with inquisitive expressions.

I put on my best sad, apologetic expression, "Hey… I'm _really_ sorry about turning you guys into demons and well… pretty much my entire treatment of you two since… well since we first met." I say. Bizarrely enough, I mean it, too…

The two give me a look as if I just grew an extra six feet and sprouted bat wings from my back... uh… Again. It was a long shot, but a girls gotta try, you know?

… Wait... are they… They're actually smiling…

"Awww, it's okay Sunset Shimmer," Snails says.

I… what?

"Yeah!" Snips agrees. "It was pretty cool being turned into demons."

WHAT?! 'PRETTY COOL'?! WHY DIDN'T I GET THE 'PRETTY COOL' FEELINGS WHEN**_I_** TURNED INTO A DEMON?!

Uh, well...Guess I better seal the deal here, at least.

My eyes start to water up and my lips start quivering, "You… you guys!" I cry as I lean down and wrap my arms around my trusty minions.

I can't _believe_ they're are still my trusty minions!

Oh… "…_sniff_…" Oh geez! "_…eh…heh…eh…wuaa... _" I'm really crying here!

I think… I think I'm _actually_ touched! I'm just…totally sobbing on these guys' shoulders.

OH GOD, THEY'RE HUGGING ME BACK!

"…_Sniff_…eh..he…whua…**_WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**!"

I CAN'T TAKE THIS. I'M SO RELIEVED! I'M BLUBBERING ON THE SHOULDERS OF TWO OF THE WEIRDEST, STUPIDEST, LEAST POPULAR KIDS IN SCHOOL! AND I'M _HAPPY_ FOR IT!

I'M _SOoOoOoO_ PATHETIC!

"Alright, I think that's enough work for tonight."

I flinch as I hear Principal Celestia's voice ring out. I break my embrace with Snips and Snails and turn.

Oh…it's not just her… It's Twilight's friends, too…

Oh God… I know I don't ask much…Mostly because I come from a different world where we don't really have you as a concept and I can't be sure you exist…but if you _do_ exist and you _are_ listening…

_Please_, kill me _right_ now.

The stupid crater will be a sufficient grave and the stupid magic mirror an adequate headstone…

I pensively stand and stare out at the principal and five girls.

In case you were wondering, Celestia's murder plan involves me luring her into her sister's dark office and bludgeoning the human equivalent of my insufferable old teacher to death with the flagpole Vice-Principal Luna keeps in there. I'd wear rubber gloves, of course. It's great, really. Rumor has it Luna has always been a bit jealous of how goody, goody Celestia is so loved by the students here. So, motive's there.

Uh…I have plans for the other five, of course, but I can save sharing those for later… Speaking of Twilight's collection of eager Fall Formal filchers, they walk over to me.

I try to collect myself as best I can. My eyes are still watery and the whole trying to rebuild the entrance to the school thing had _really_ helped add to the 'homeless girl who just went a few rounds with a bear' look I have going on.

Fluttershy looks scared to even be near me, no surprise.

Pinkie Pie has this giant, goofy grin plastered on her face. Also, no surprise.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack glare angrily at me. I guess that's to be expected.

Rarity looks me up and down like someone should call the fashion police and have me arrested…

Alright, I know I said I'd save this, but _Rarity's_ plan involves wrapping a designer scarf around her neck, closing it in a car door as it takes off and seeing her neck snap. Ideally, she'd already be wearing a scarf.

Rainbow Dash approaches me. She's got this look in her eyes like she might just deck me, not that I'm under an illusions that I wouldn't deserve it. She levels an index finger at me.

"Monday. Cafeteria. Be there, no arguments!" She barks out at me.

I nod, "Sa…sure…"

"Oh this is so exciting!" Pinkie exclaims. "We have a new enemy turned friend! A frienemy!"

"Now hold your horses there, Pinkie," Applejack said. "We still need to make sure that Sunset Shimmer is really serious about turnin' over a new leaf," Applejack continued.

Hey! I resent that remark. The horse part, that is…I wouldn't even give me a second chance if I was in their shoes.

I swallow my pride. Okay, my pride is currently in critical condition at the bottom of a crater, but you get the idea…

"I…_really_ want to try being friends with you all…" I say. It's _sad_ how much I actually mean that. Twilight Sparkle had shown me another way. A way where you make friends and then they help you shot demons with magic. The magic of friendship. The saddest part here was I don't even want the whole, 'being able to shoot things with magic friendship beams' thing. I mean… that'd be pretty chill, don't get me wrong… But, I just want their acceptance now.

Being turned into a demon? Turned back? Crawling out of a crater? The whole thing puts things into perspective. I had achieved a state where not only would no one have cared if I had died that night, they would have celebrated.

Now that hurts… and that's loneliness… And I know I don't want to feel that way ever again.

"…Please?" I add. "I'm _really_ sorry for what I did to all of you… I just want a chance to… _sniff_… chance to… ma… make it up to all of you…"

Oh geez, here come the tears again. Come on, Shimmer… hold it together.

"_…Sniff…heh…whuaaa…_"

WHAT DID I **_JUST_** SAY?!

Rainbow Dash pauses and actually looks sorry for me. Looks like losing my cool and bawling like a crybaby is paying off.

"Uh, look…" Rainbow Dash says as she rubs the back of her head. "We'll catch you Monday, okay?"

I nod again. "… _Sniff_… Uh-_huh_…" I squeak out.

I glance over towards the rest of the group. They're giving me the same, sorry look. Well, even if this isn't a start to a beautiful friendship, it's **_a_** start. A sad, pathetic, rather moist start.

"Awww… someone needs a hug!" Pinkie declares. She bounds over to me and before I know it, she wraps her bare arms around me and presses her glittery-dress clad body against my torn-up clothing wrapped one.

It actually feels… nice.

"Come on, everybody!" Pinkie says excitedly. "Group hug!"

… What?

The other four glance at each other awkwardly and looked back at Pinkie with expressions that asked, 'Do we have to?'

Pinkie just beams excitedly.

The other four glance at each other again, exchange shrugs and walk over to me and Pinkie. They wrap uneasy arms around us.

I never asked for this.

"It's okay, Sunset Shimmer…" Pinkie murmurs softly, "…we'll take care of you."

Alright, no one has said anything like that to me before… I tear up again and this quickly leads to more sobbing.

The five girls around me actually tighten their grip.

Well, this is a bit overwhelming. _Nice_, but overwhelming… I think… I think I'm going to throw up.

"Alright girls," Celestia calls out. "I think Sunset Shimmer could use a little space."

Thank you, Celestia! … Wow, it's been a long, _long_ time since I even thought that…

The girls loosen their grips on me, take a few steps back, and dried my eyes again.

I glance back up at the girls; all their expressions have softened substantially. I guess I look a far cry from the demon that damaged the school and tried to march an army of teenagers into another dimension.

"Don't worry, Sunset," Applejack says with an earnest smile, "if yer really serious about giving friendship a try, we'll be there for you."

I nod my head. "Uh-huh…" I say meekly. Sorry, intelligent responses to this whole friendship… _thing_ is taking some work at the moment…

Fluttershy just gave me a small smile and a nod.

"Maybe when we meet we can do something about that outfit of yours…" Rarity says, motioning out to my clothes.

SCARF! CAR DOOR! NECK SNAP!

I plaster on a small smile and nodded at Rarity. It's not the time to get angry with these five. I mean, I_did_ pretty much try to kill them a few hours ago and they still actually spoke to me. A little commentary on my, admittedly, thrashed and dirty outfit isn't _quite_ enough to make me break from this great sobbing, pathetic wreck of a person thing I have going on.

The five wander off, smiling, laughing and going on and on about what a great, exciting night they all had. Lucky saps… Okay, so I was jealous. You would be too if you were in my place.

'_Honk, honk!_'

Celestia, Snips, Snails and I glance over to a mini-van that pulls up. Snips's and Snails's ride home.

The two look at Celestia with fearful eyes.

"You won't tell our parents about this," Snails asks, "will you?"

"Yeah," Snips chimes in, "my mom would probably ground me for a year if she found out I turned into a demon and tried to help enslave the school…"

Celestia glances at the ruined school entrance then back towards the two trembling high schoolers. "I think this will be the school's little secret for now…"

Snips and Snails both breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," I add, "I doubt there's even a law on the books for turning into a demon and trying to force minors through a dimensional portal." It probably wasn't the best time to be snarky, but I have blubbered enough for one night. It's starting to get to me. I have _some_ sort of reputation to maintain, at least.

Celestia just shoots me a bemused look and turns back to Snips and Snails, "We'll discuss your punishment later."

The two's expressions go from relived to mildly worried as they nod. They turn and start walking towards the mini-van.

"Bye Snips! Bye Snails!" I call out. Supposedly, I'm forgiven, but I'm not going to take any chances. These two are stupidly loyal to their own detriment, but I'm not eager to find out what their limits are.

They both turn and wave at me.

"Bye, Sunset Shimmer!"

"Yeah, catch you later!"

I wave and watch the two enter the mini-van.

Celestia turns to me, "You need a ride?"

"Well… I thought I'd be knee deep in the corpses of my enemies in another dimension at this point, so… yeah…" I answer. Once again, probably not the best thing to say given the circumstances, but I need to keep my spirits up. Also, I don't feel like walking home or braving public transit; not looking and feeling like this anyways.

Celestia just chuckles and shakes her head, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

She and I walk over to her white, electric sedan. Uhlg… I can't stand how much of a goody, goody she is. Just like her alicorn counterpart, always looking out for everyone and everything and just _has_ to be everyone's mom.

I get in the passenger's seat, buckle-up and proceed to rest my elbow on the car door and my fist on my chin. I stare out the window. Not that looking spaced out is gonna help me here. Celestia and I both know the price of this car ride is a lecture.

"Where to?" She asks.

I rattle off an address that Celestia inputs into a built in GPS system. The vehicle hums almost whisper quiet as she pulls out of the school parking lot and into the street.

I continue to stare blankly out at the city as street lights pass overhead. The light illuminating me, my clothes and the sorry state both are in before retreating into darkness and repeating the process over and over again. Celestia gives me just enough time to dwell on the oncoming speech. Probably something ridiculous like, 'Now Sunset Shimmer, there are better ways to express yourself than turning into a demon and enslaving your schoolmates.'

"Sunset," Celestia says, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Here we go… "Yes?" I reply still looking out the window.

"Some of the other students came up to me during the dance. Seems there are _quite_ a number of accusations of you bullying and manipulating others."

I turn and fix Celestia with a genuine look of shock, "**_THAT'S_** what you're going to lecture me about?! Being a cruddy, manipulative high school student?!"

"Well, I was thinking of bringing up the whole demon thing and destroying part of the school, but it all seemed a bit ridiculous to talk about in this manner," Celestia explains.

… Walked right into that one…

"Besides," Celestia continues, "I got the impression you had learned your lesson there, and I'm not really in charge of making sure demons don't destroy the school or enslave the student body." She gives me a stern look, "I am, however, in charge of making sure my students treat each other with respect, and you _are _still one of my students."

I pause and mull over the irony here for a second. Looks like I was still Celestia's student in one form or another, even if it wasn't Sun Butt's…

I shake my head, "That's all over now. Twilight undid the biggest mess I caused, and I doubt any of the other students are going to put up with me after this…" I muse.

"Well, that's good," Celestia replies, "but it doesn't necessarily mean you've learned your lesson…"

"Look, I'm sorry, **_okay_**!" I say in a frustrated tone. I calm myself down a bit, "It…all just seems so…_petty_ now… running around, ruining friendships, intimidating high schoolers… _frickin' high schooler_s_! _And for**_what?! _**A collection of cheap metal crowns?! Some plaques? A little moment of glory where everyone has to smile, clap and pretend they _like_ me instead of wishing I'd just go to a different school or die or something… All just so I could pretend I'm better than everyone else. **_WELL I'M NOT!_**" I might be looking at Celestia as I say all this, but I'm really just screaming at myself in case you hadn't figured that out.

I turn from Celestia and stare down at my hands and clench my skirt tightly, "I'm… _sniff_… I'm not…" Oh, here we go…

"I'm _worse_ than all of them…_sniff…eeh…_worse than any one of them. I'm…_emm_…I'm just some impatient,_angry_ little student who wasn't satisfied with what she had in her own world and came _here_ so I could prove to everyone I met that I was somepony special…" Whoops, slipped a bit there, "…and when I was done with that, I was going to march back and _show _everpony just what a great, fantastic ruler I could be! All just 'cause I felt my teacher snubbed me, and I wanted to prove her wrong. Well, _NEWS FLASH_, I'm not any of those things, I never _was _going to be any of those things, 'CAUSE IT TURNS OUT I'M JUST A FREAKIN' MONSTER!" I lift my palms up to my face and unleashed the waterworks again, "WHUAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAA!"

So… uh… bad night.

Celestia puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. As much as I dislike miss perfect ruler of the school, I need all the support I can get. Besides, it's nice she feels sorry for me instead of trying to figure out how exactly you get rid of a teenager who was literally a fire shooting demon just hours ago… I try to put a lid on my sniveling as much as possible.

"It's alright, Sunset Shimmer," Celestia says in that soothing, maternal voice of hers. "You've got people who care about you, and you'll have a lot more if you just try."

I wipe the tears from my face. "_Sniff… _Thanks…" I say meekly. What else can I do? The possibility that I might be forgiven and accepted is all I have at the moment.

Celestia stops the car and peers outside at a modest looking apartment complex. "Is this it?" she asks.

"Yeah… thanks for the ride… See you Monday, I guess…" I reply as I unbuckle my seatbelt and open the car door.

Celestia nods, "Is it just you alone here?"

I pause as I stare out at the apartment building. "I am alone…" I reply. Cliché, but it sums my feelings up rather nicely.

I close the door behind me and walk on. I guess Celestia watches me the entire time since I don't hear that quiet little car of hers pull out into the road.

I make my way to my apartment through the dimly lit complex. It isn't much, but I don't need much. Just a place to rest and scheme my grandiose plans of winning elections that end in gaudy crowns and fake smiles. I unlock and open the door to my apartment and step inside. Home again, home again, jiggity-jig.

I don't bother to turn on the light. I just use whatever meager light that that comes from the complex 's not much to look at, anyhow. It's just a living and kitchen area that's pretty much the same room with a desk, couch, and an assortment of electronics. In the back there's a bedroom and a bathroom.

Oh yeah, the walls are covered in various awards, 1st place ribbons and shelves full of trophies all with my_glorious_ name engraved somewhere or another.

I close the door behind me and drop the keys on the kitchen counter.

Time for a nice relaxing night of…

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAA****_AAAAAAAH!_**"

…flipping the buck out.

I stomp over to the wall of plaques and slam my arm against it, then slide it across. This sends the wood framed items to the ground. I reach out for ribbons and tear them one by one from the wall, throwing them on the floor and grinding my heels into them. My trophies also end up in heaps as I reach over and clear entire shelves in one, swift movement of my arm.

I _hate_ them, **_hate_** myself. I had built a shrine to me and now it's all just a reminder of what a failure I am.

I turn to my desk where my collection of crowns sit neatly displayed. "GRRR**_RRAAAAAH!_**" I shriek, making my way over to them then hurling them to the ground one by one.

I catch my reflection in the large mirror on my desk and send my fist glass-ward… And then I stop before I make a bloody mess out of my hand. The tantrum isn't helping me, it's just giving me more things to deal with. Plus, if I don't stop screaming and throwing things around, someone is bound to investigate, and I've had enough contact for one evening.

Tears streaming down my face, I break eye contact with my reflection and step over crowns and plaques on the way to the bathroom.

I'm _sure_ a nice, warm shower will make me feel better.

-ooooooo-

"**_WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!_**"

Spoiler alert: It didn't.

Yeah, I'm pretty much just huddling in a ball in the corner; hugging my knees to my chest and bawling the entire time the water pours over me. At least no one's here to see me this time around.

Well…I think I'm just about cried out at this point, time for bed…

-ooooooo-

I dry off and change into my pajamas. A long sleeved, magenta top with the same boss looking sun on it and long, orange pajama bottoms with a yellow and magenta stripe down the right leg. I mean, why mess with perfection, right?

I lift the orange covers and slide in between the sheets.

One nice thing about all this is I'm completely exhausted and should have no trouble falling asleep. It's also nice that the night is _finally_ over. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep, a nice calm relaxing…

…_sniff_…

…Hell.

I smell brimstone and my eyes shoot open as I realize I'm no longer in bed. I'm resting on what seems to be a barren wasteland of desolate, _hot _rocks and fiery pits as far as the eye can see. I'm also back in my normal clothes. Small comfort, they're no longer shredded.

Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised to be here, except for the part where I don't remember dying.

I fearfully look out into the vast expanse of unforgiving looking landscape.

"Well, that was pathetic," A voice echoes out.

Wait, I know that voice, it's me… but… I turn and there I am. All 12 feet me… Leathery bat wings, green eyes set in a dark void, pointy ears, hair that shoots straight up like a column of flame with a tail to match.

"Ya…you…" I stammer out.

My demon self looks down and grins maliciously at me, bends down and picks me up with her claws. The claws cut through my jacket, my clothes and into my flesh as I just stare wide eyed into the face of evil. My face.

"Hello, Sunset Shimmer," the demon coos. "Welcome home."

This bad night competition you and I are having?

Well, I'm winning.

I'm winning so hard it **_hurts_**.


	2. Chapter 2

All That Shimmers

Chapter 2: Busy Saturday

-ooooooo-

Well this is less than ideal. Though, admittedly, the criteria for _ideal_ has changed a few times tonight.

First it was marching into my old dimension and establishing just what a great and fantastic ruler I could be. Then it was more _making_ myself that ruler, regardless of how great or fantastic I was at it (Spoiler Alert: I wasn't going to be either of those things).

Next it was simply getting through the night while establishing at least one person cared about me…hit a bit of a low point there.

At no point, however, was being held aloft in the sharp claws of my demon self ever a plus in any of those situations.

Hello.

My name is Sunset Shimmer and welcome to my cruddy life.

...Probably going to be a pretty short story by the looks of thing. I don't think my demon self wants to shoot the breeze or play a relaxing game of chess with me. The fact that I'm now bleeding were her claws have cut into me is a pretty good indication there.

_Also_, there's a chance I'm already dead. There's not a ton of places that match the description of 'barren, fiery wasteland' that the living visit.

"Why, me!" the demon says, "I'm hurt…not as much as you are, mind you…I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Turns out demon me is every bit as snarky as me. I'm beginning to see why I don't have many friends.

"Wa… where am I?" I stammer out. Okay… I may be a bit more terrified here than I'm letting on…

"Silly Sunset Shimmer," the demon coos, "I already told you! You're home!"

I take another quick glance at my surroundings, "But…this isn't Equestria!"

"You don't say?" the demon replies as it smirks and raises it's eyebrows.

Okay, that was a pretty dumb thing to say, admittedly.

"Sunset, Sunset," the demon tut-tuts, "when has Equestria ever felt like _your_ home?"

She has a point, well… eight digging into my flesh… but disregarding those, I never quite felt at ease back in pony land. Though, I just thought that was because it was pretty dang hard to find anyone I considered my equal. Still, this place isn't exactly filling me with the '_warm and fuzzies_'.

The demon knits her brow at me, "Look, I can see this is a little hard for you to take in, so I'll make it simple." She flashes me a wicked smile full of dagger sized teeth, "_Embrace me_, and we can take over this pathetic planet, and, in another 30 moons, we can march on Equestria and make it our own!"

"I've had enough hugs for one night, thanks," I force out through clenched teeth. _YES!_ Still got it.

The demon frowns at me, "I'm not talking about that ridiculous friendship garbage you think is going to make you happy. I'm talking power, here. _Unlimited power_!" She says, smiling wide once more.

Maybe it's the pain, or the likely unintentional reference, but I wince, "Thanks Emperor Palps, but I tried the whole demon thing and it didn't work out so well. I'm going to have to pass." This is probably going to end in a painful death, but I don't really _like_ myself very much at the moment so…

The demon pulls her the side of her lip up into a grimace, "A pity. And I thought I could do us a favor and avoid having to break you down…"

I utter a painful, guttural sound as the demon tightens her grip. Her razor sharp claws cut to the bone and the point of her claws start to stab through my abdomen.

Well… At least I died doing what I love: snarking people I don't like. And as much as I hate myself, _boy_, do I hate demon me.

The claws continue to tighten as blood soaks my clothes and then one manages to find a gap in my ribs. I'm guessing it also finds my heart, 'cause I black out in a hurry.

I give a startled yelp as my eyes shoot open wide and I raise a palm to my head. My breathing starts out heavy and heaving like the engine of a train, my heart scratching against my chest with hard and painful thuds. Gradually, as both my breathing and heart-rate slow back down to normal, my mind snaps back to reality, where I'm alive, in one piece, and wearing the same PJs I went to bed with with the bonus that they're now soaked in a cold sweat.

Though, it's nice to be alive. I'm pretty surprised how relieving that feels. Sunlight is pouring in through the windows illuminating my bed, the light tan walls of the apartment, and me.

I quickly roll up my sleeves and follow this up by lifting my top up a bit to examine my stomach. I don't seem to have any deep lacerations or puncture wounds that would indicate I just had a few major arteries and vital organs sliced up.

Was it really just a nightmare? But why did it feel so vivid? Why do I remember it so clearly? I really can't just dismiss this… I'll have to go back over my notes, probably dig deeper…

I throw the covers off me and frown. It seems I'll need to do laundry if I don't want to spend tonight in my sweat soaked sheets. _Lovely_.

Ulch…and I had been avoiding laundry day for so long on account of me thinking I wouldn't need clothes for much longer.

First things, first. I hop out of bed, and walk barefoot out of the bedroom… "OUCH! SON OF A…" …and put my foot directly onto last year's Fall Formal crown.

I glower at it and the mess I caused. I _knew_ that tantrum would just mean more work for me. I move my foot over and push the mass of crowns away from my desk into the heaping pile of crushed first place ribbons, chipped plaques, and bent trophies. I then pull out the office chair in front of my wooden desk and start opening drawers. I also lean over and grab a couple books from a nearby bookshelf

Soon, my desk is full of scribbled notes I pour over as I scan the books, seeing if there was anything I missed.

Both books and notes have been in this world a very short period of time. The books I… uh… _checked out_ of the Canterlot library. I didn't really have long to sort out the whole 'Element of Harmony' thing when I came back to Equestria. I thought the crown would transform me into an alicorn…or whatever the human equivalent was. I didn't think I'd go all Satan's rule 63 counterpart on everyone. All I could really confirm is that the Element of Magic would unlock some hidden power within me. I was hoping for something a bit less…_murdery_.

Anyhow, my research here isn't giving me anything else to work with, and I can't just pop back into Equestria to grab more books.

Guess it's the internet next, something I can do while I get my clothes and sheets in order. But, before all that, breakfast, and I might as well get a workout in. I'm a bit curious to see what the news has to say about the wrecked entrance to the school and the giant crater anyhow.

I manage to scrape enough milk and cereal together for a small breakfast. There's not a lot to eat in the apartment, once again, didn't think that'd be an issue for much longer. Dishes are also piling up. Sensing a pattern?

I put on a sports bra, a magenta tank top, an orange pair of shorts, and some tennis shoes and hit the workout room. Keeping pretty is a tad more involved in this world than Equestria. One doesn't tend to spend as much time walking, for one. I've made it a habit to hit the treadmill while watching a little news.

The workout room consists of a few treadmills, a few more cardio workout machines, a couple of weight machines, some free-weights and a few flat screen TVs on the walls. It's not much to look at other than that; the décor being little more than white walls and a full length mirror.

I step onto a treadmill, turn it on, and start jogging in place. I grab a TV remote that's sitting on the machine and turn on the TV in front of me.

"…Investigators are still piecing together what happened at Canterlot High School…" Pay dirt. "…but experts are tentatively saying…" Natural gas explosion, _come on_ natural gas explosion… "…that a meteorite…" DANGIT!

Wonder if that'll stick or if they'll come up with something different. I doubt any experts will suggest 'rampaging demon', unless one of them happens to be a priest… Anyhow, most of the rest is a few scattered interviews. Vice-Principal Luna makes up some boring story about hearing an explosion, wisely stating that it happened _after _the dance. She's usually at the school pretty late, she's a good choice for a cover-up.

Her murder plan is basically the same as her sisters. Not very inventive of me, but I always figured I could just start a nasty rumor regarding any number of students that routinely get to visit the 'dungeon' to be interrogated by the VP before the deed.

Anyhow, after a bit of a run and a bit of TV watching, I head back to my apartment.

Hmmm… Dishes or laundry? Ahhh…The wonderful choices one gets to make when they're _not _a super-powerful demigod princess. Even being a demon is starting to seem like a better option at this point.

I opt to get the dishes out of the way then move on to making a few trips to the laundry room...

… And then it hits me… I have absolutely _nothing_ clean to go outside in… 'Evil and malicious demon queen of Equestria' is starting to have a much nicer ring to it.

Let's see, my choices are my sweaty gym clothes, my sweaty PJs, my torn up clothes from last night, or the clothes I was wearing the day before that; excluding all the other sets that have been marinating in dirty clothes darkness for several days, of course.

I wonder if traveling through dimensions has magic clothing cleaning powers? I open my hamper and fish out the top set of clothes and give them a quick sniff…No, traveling through dimensions does _not _magically clean whatever I'm wearing at the time.

Well, going to the laundry room gross and sweaty is probably a great way to stop guys from trying to chat with me… Ugh, but my appearance is one of the few things I still have going for me… guess it's a shower and clothes from two days ago for me… At least the smell of already dirty clothes that have been sitting on top of my hamper might keep the men at bay…

I spend the next few hours surfing the internet on my laptop in between doing loads of laundry. The internet proves not to be a ton of help, sadly. There's no shortages of female demons to learn about, and quite a few that have to do with sleeping and even harming people in their sleep, however they're methods lineup with the symptoms of sleep apnea or sleep paralysis. Not so much slicing people up in their nightmares.

Also, I'm _fairly _certain Deady Cougar isn't actually real…

I sigh. If only I could get back into Equestria to check a few books there, there's no telling if the world has_anything_ like what I turned into last night, but hopefully I can at least come up with _something _to combat it if I get the books to go over.

I make a note of a few books that might provide a bit more detail. Looks like it's a trip to the mall for me. I need a new jacket anyhow.

I'm not opposed to getting the books digitally if it means I can get started immediately, but I'm still used to long nights studying spells surrounded by open books for cross referencing, and good tablets are expensive, I only have the one and my laptop.

You _may_ be wondering how I can afford all this. I came here initially with little more than the saddlebags on my back and a pile of bits with a few gems here and there. Turns out those bits and gems were worth a hefty sum in this world. Not enough to live it up, but enough to get some necessities, some nice to haves, with plenty left over to get by on rent and food for a many, many moons.

In turn, this world has a few items that are rare and rather expensive in Equestria while being pretty easy to come by here. My last trip was at least fairly lucrative, if nothing else. I should be able to cruise by unemployed for another 30 moons until the portal is open again.

…Assuming this demon inside me isn't real or I'm able to control it and it doesn't _kill_ me before then.

Let's go look for those books, shall we?

I change into a fresh set of clothes and grab my tablet, throwing it into my handbag. It's going to be a long, cold trip to the mall on public transit. Looks like a new jacket is step number one.

I continue to do a great job of avoiding social contact with anyone until I hit the boutique in the mall.

I walk in and immediately dive out back into the mall walkway.

Rarity. She just _HAD_ to be at the mall today… Okay, well… it's Saturday so that makes sense, but I don't think I'm mentally prepared to deal with a reunion.

I glance inside again, keeping myself out of sight from the purple haired woman. She's chatting fashion with a woman behind the counter. There's a _perfect _jacket replacement on display, too!

Man… it is _so frickin' cold outside! _But I _really _want to avoid having to talk to anyone… I guess it's the bookstore then…

I once again make my way down the mall walkway until…

"I just **love** malls! Don't you love malls?!"

"Sure, Pinkie…"

Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Today is the day that just keeps on giving…

Pinkie Pie's little death plan involves a firework mishap, Applejack's an accident with some farm equipment. Occupational hazards are always a safe bet. Anyhow, I should make myself scarce…

"Oh there's just so many stores to visit! And things to look at! Oooo! Oooo! We should hit the food court later!" Pinkie says.

"Sure, Pinkie…" Applejack replies in a somewhat bored tone.

They're coming out of a store directly in front of me. I put on a panicked expression and dive into the nearest store. Uhhh… Which just so happens to be a toy store… I hope no one from school sees me… Well, at least those two aren't likely to come in…

"Oooo! Toy store!" Pinkie says excitedly. "Let's go in there next!"

**_OH, COME ON!_**

"Sure, Pinkie…"

Pinkie continues her endless prattling, "Did you know, contrary to popular belief, that a food court _isn't _where food goes to stand trial for food crimes?!"

"Uh, Ah'm pretty sure only you thought that, Pinkie," Applejack replies.

I make a break for the action figure aisle. Pinkie's just about perfected the art of being super girly, there's no way…

"OOOOO!" Pinkie exclaims excitedly, "I wonder if they have the new Mega Rangers figures in!"

I stare at the collection of box figures in front of me that all read 'Mega Rangers' and smack a palm against my face. Seriously… is it _too_ late to return all the gifts today is giving me for a refund?

"Ah'm still not sure what you like about them tight wearin' weirdoes."

I dive out of the aisle and attempt to sneak around the back of another, making my way for the exit.

"D'uuuuh~," Pinkie replies, "giant robots are _awesome_!"

I can practically hear Applejack roll her eyes as she says, "If ya say so…"

Point of order, Hayseed; giant robots _are_, in fact, awesome. Anyhow, I pull a Solid Snake and make my way out of the store, then put some much needed distance in between me and the toy store.

Come on…bookstore, bookstore, bookstore… I make it into the bookstore without running into anyone else.

_Yes!_

I make my way to the Religion/New Age section. Sadly, mall bookstores aren't exactly known for their big sections on demonology. Shame really, if my internet research is anything to go by, they're missing out.

"Uh…Hi, Sunset Shimmer…" a mousy voice says.

_Why?!_

I turn to look at Fluttershy, she's noticeably less terrified than last night, though still visible pensive to be in my presence. I wish I had a bear or tiger or, more sensibly, a large angry dog to sick on her and make a clean break here, which, coincidentally, is also her murder plan.

I gave her a quick glare and whisper, "I was never here…" I do _not _want to be caught by anyone looking up books on magic, someone might get the wrong idea after last night.

"Erm…uh…okay…" Fluttershy says sheepishly.

I turn and…

"_Heeeeeeey~_ best frienemy!"

SON OF A…

"Oh, hi Pinkie Pie, hi Applejack," Fluttershy says.

Trapped.

"Uh…Hey girls…" I say.

Don't make note of the section I'm in, don't make note of the section I'm in…

Applejack makes note of the section I'm in and looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Doing some magic research?"

DANGIT!

"Uh…no I… just came for…" I grab a random book from the New Age section, "…THIS!"

Oh, please don't be incriminating, _please don't be incriminating…_ I hold up the book in front of me and sneer at the title, "The Power of Now: A Guide to Spiritual Enlightenment," I practically spit out.

Applejack gives me a quizzical look.

"I didn't know you were into Spiritualism, Sunset Shimmer…" Fluttershy says.

"Suuuure," I reply trying to smile convincingly, "just uh… trying to get in touch with the inner me… uh… the_good_ inner me, that is…" Smooth Sunset, _real_ smooth…

Pinkie gasps loudly and her already wide smile grows wider. "I LOVE Spiritualism!" she cries.

"Oh?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" The bubbly pink teenager replies. She smiles wide at me, "I'm _even_getting into fortune telling!"

"Uh… fascinating…" I offer.

I take a quick glance at the bookshelf, none of the books I'm after appear to be here anyways. Sadly, I might be stuck with the book in my hands.

Applejack shakes her head, "Ah don't see why you're into this stuff, buncha mumbo-jumbo if ya ask me…"

Pinkie puts a pout on her face.

It's my turn to cock an eye at Applejack, "Seriously? You had horse ears and a tail less than 24 hours ago and blasted a demon with the power of friendship, and you have trouble imagining magic is real?"

Applejack just glares at me.

Pinkie and Fluttershy start giggling.

"Well, that don't mean this spiritual enlightenment or whatever is a thang, now does it?" Applejack shoots back at me.

I smile. "You're _right _Applejack," I say, as I put the book back, "it was probably a pretty silly book anyway…"

Applejack actually looks a little surprised that I put the book back so readily.

"A.J.," Pinkie says in a chastising tone, "you shouldn't just put down people's beliefs like that!"

Wait… am I… am I _not_ the bad guy here? This might be my chance to get in good with everyone…

"Uh, sorry Sunset Shimmer… I didn't mean nothin', I'm sure it's a really interesting book…"

I'm not.

"No! It's fine, not exactly what I was looking for anyways…" I say holding my palms out. "I'll just pick something else out…" I scan the bookshelf again. Uh wow… there's pretty much nothing here that's _not_ feel good, self-actualization or something that wouldn't label me as an entry level dark magician. Not really interested in the former, and I don't want the others to think I'm the later. Not after last night, anyways.

I turn back to the trio of girls with a smile, "You know what? I'm not really seeing anything else, uh… maybe I'll just leave it for now."

Fluttershy just looks at me blankly.

Applejack looks a little nervous oddly enough.

Pinkie looks crestfallen. "See what you did, A.J.?" she asks, motioning out to me. "Now she's all nervous because you think she's weird!"

"Ah didn't sayI thought she was weird!" Applejack insists.

I smile, "Well, I'm a unicorn from another dimension," I remind them, "and that's _pretty _weird."

The three pause and look at me as if I just grew a horn out of my head that casts spells. Uhhh… maybe that wasn't the best thing to…

"_Pfft… HehehehehhehheHAHAHAHAHA…!_"

All three burst into laughter. Jack-pot!

"_Hehhehhehheh_…Ya got me there, partner…" Applejack says.

"_Hehehehehehe_… **See**," Pinkie exclaims, "she's not so bad!"

Fluttershy just smiles and nods.

Pinkie Pie suddenly excitedly reaches out for my hands, "I think _someone_ could use a Tarot reading~!" she sings out.

Applejack opens her mouth to say something, but then seems to think better of it.

"Tarot reading?" I ask.

Pinkie gasps, "You mean you've never heard of it?!"

I shake my head.

Pinkie beams at me, "Well, let Madame Pinkie Pie be the very first to take you on your maiden voyage of card based fortune telling!"

Fortune telling, again? I could probably do with some insight into my future, but I'm not sure if ADHD incarnate here is going to actually give me anything accurate…

"Sorry, but I have to…"

Pinkie once again looks crestfallen and opens her sky-blue eyes wide, giving me a puppy-dog look that even makes _me _a little jealous. Anyway, 'I have to' _what, _exactly? Look through this useless bookstore? **Not** buy a jacket because I don't need any _more_ awkward conversations? Go shopping for microwave dinners because I suck at cooking? I guess I can go home and begin my research, but I think I'd be passing up an opportunity to get in good on this friendship deal.

I smile and change my tone, "…You know what? I think I'd love a Tarot reading."

Pinkie's lips pull open wide, and I think I hear them make an actual 'squee' sound.

"Hurray!" she cries as she quickly heads towards the exit, holding one of my hands tightly. Applejack and Fluttershy just shrug and follow us.

Looks like I'm being kidnapped by the Friendship Express. Oh well, hopefully _something_ good will come out of today…


	3. Chapter 3

All That Shimmers

Chapter 3: Misfortune

-ooooooo-

Pinkie drags me through the mall towards the food court as Applejack and Fluttershy walk briskly behind us to keep up. Spending time at the mall with these three was _not _on the agenda, but I could use something to take my mind of transforming into a demon and potentially being _possessed_ by said demon.

She drags me past the clothing shop Rarity was in and I glance in and whimper quietly.

Pinkie stops to look at me then towards where I'm staring, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, "Nothing…" Of course that was a lie. Looks like someone beat me to that nice jacket. I really could have used a win today. Also, it's _really_ frickin' cold out.

"Something the matter?" Applejack asks as she catches up with us.

I shoot her a glare. "_It's fine!_" I snap out. Geez, can't anyone just mind their own business, here?

"I was only askin'," Applejack replies.

I break eye contact and stare at the floor, "Sorry…" I say sheepishly. Uh… excuse, excuse… "…I'm don't do a lot of hanging out…" Well, it's not much of an excuse, but at least it's true.

To my surprise, Applejack puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles at me, "It's alright Sunset Shimmer, that's what we're here to fix."

Fluttershy gives me a small smile and a tiny nod.

Everyone must have made one heck of a promise to Twilight, the amount of slack I'm getting cut here is almost embarrassing.

"I think it's time for a group hug~!" Pinkie sings out.

I was afraid she'd say that.

Pinkie steps up and wraps her arms around me. Applejack and Fluttershy do the same, with substantially less hesitation than last night.

"Alright, I'm hugged… thanks…" I utter. "You can all stop now… _no seriously!_ STOP!" As nice as these girls are to me, I really wish they'd pace themselves better…

-ooooooo-

Cards fly between Pinkie's hands as she shuffles with incredible dexterity. These aren't just regular playing cards either, they're about an inch longer and a bit wider, yet she's practically juggling the whole, massive set in and out of sleeves, her collar, and even her hair like she does this for a living.

As interesting as that is, I can't help but stare at the purple wrap around Pinkie's head that's pinned with a red broach and a giant purple feather.

I nod to her headwear, "So, you just _carry_ that around with you wherever you go?"

Pinkie giggles as she curls the fingers on her left hand and rapidly fires off cards into her right, "Of _course_ not, silly!" She glances at the ceiling and flicks her free hand upwards, "Only on days where I'm going to be telling someone's fortune."

I cock a suspicious eye across the large, round, food court table, "You knew you'd be telling someone's fortune today?"

Pinkie grins as cards begin to disappear down her right sleeve, "Well, I wouldn't be much of a fortune teller if I didn't at least _know_ that!"

Walked…no…_sprinted_ headlong into that one.

Applejack and Fluttershy giggle as they sit with us at the table. Applejack is sitting next to me, no doubt as a bit a buffer for the meek little Flutters. I fight the urge to tell them to shut their yaps and force a probably not all that sincere sounding chuckle.

Pinkie reaches under her headdress and pulls out the full deck of cards.

Fluttershy begins softly clapping. Obviously, she's impressed with Pinkie's show. Honestly, the sheer dexterity and sleight of hand expertise here is really something else. I guess it's no surprise she can play an obscene amount of instruments all at once. Pinkie is the reason I've avoiding competing in the schools talent shows like the plague, she always runs away with the whole thing. Trixie has something of a grudge because of this, though I never had need to sort out how to use that…

Pinkie sets the deck neatly in front of me. "Alright, now split the deck into three piles," she says.

I comply, picking up about a third of the deck and setting it to the left of the pile; then I repeat the process, setting the new set to the right.

"Now, pick up the top card from the first pile and lay it face up in front of you," Pinkie directs.

I do. A card labeled 'THE TOWER.' Is my reward. A large, white tower sits in the middle of the card. It's on fire as a bolt of lightning knocks a crown off of it and a man and a woman appear to be falling from the burning tower structure.

"Guessing this isn't a very cheery card…" I utter.

Still smiling, Pinkie nods. "Yeah, it pretty much stands for misery, destruction, and all around unhappiness." she informs. "_That _and also possibly a collapse of an important view or belief."

"Lucky me…"

Applejack chuckles.

Pinkie gives me a closed eye smile, "You _are _lucky, the first card is your immediate past."

I rest my elbow on the table and bring my hand up to my chin, this whole exercise suddenly becoming more interesting. That might have been coincidental, but with the meaning and a crown right on the card, it's a pretty _interesting_ coincidence.

"Next card, please!" Pinkie says as she grins a wide toothy smile. "This one's your present, or possibly even you!"

I repeat the process, cringing as I lay the next card in front of me. The card is labeled 'THE DEVIL.' A red half-man, half beast with batwings and big goat horns takes up the majority of the card, with a naked couple of horned humans or demons of some sort chained to a pillar the beast is standing atop of.

Applejack's chuckling increases.

I, on the other hand, am probably starting to lose a little bit of color in my face. My pensiveness doesn't seem to go unnoticed.

Fluttershy whispers a quiet, "_Applejack_…" and gently nudges the blond haired girl with her elbow. She also throws in a nod towards me. All of which stops Applejack's sniggering.

Pinkie, likewise, looks across the table at me with concern. "You know… maybe this _was_ a bad idea…" she reaches for her cards.

I reach a hand out and gently grasp her wrist. "Tell me what the card means…" I say monotone.

"Oh, _uh_…_erm_… violence, rage…the _er_…evil side of people that eats them from within…"

I cringe, and retract my hand. That was a little _too_ on the money.

Pinkie forces a smile on her face, but the look in her eyes is telling me it's not totally genuine. "It could also mean great financial success!" she offers.

Well, that's also rather on the money… no pun intended.

I reach for the third and final pile. "I guess this is my future, right?" I ask as I glance up at Pinkie.

"_Umm-hmm!_" Pinkie replies cheerfully.

I grab the top card and place it in front of me.

… The card reads 'DEATH.' At the bottom.

Hello.

My name is Sunset Shimmer and welcome to my cruddy life.

You can actually see it get worse by the _minute _at this point.

Anyhow, the 'DEATH.' card doesn't disappoint, a skeleton in black armor rides a white horse past what I'm guessing is a dead man as others plead and fall in front of it.

I just stare at the spread in front of me, either this is the most depressing deck of cards in recorded history, I'm just that lucky today, or this demon inside me _is_ real and I'm not going to like what it has in store for me.

"Oh, goody! The Death card!" Pinkie exclaims as she claps her hands together.

I look up at her like she's lost her marbles… you know… not that I figured she had many to begin with.

The bizarreness of Pinkie's reaction is enough to break my fixation on the cards and I glance at Fluttershy and Applejack. Flutters there looks about as shaken up by this whole thing as I feel, and Applejack is giving Pinkie the same look I am.

"Now, I may not be much for this fortune tellin' stuff," Applejack begins, "but how the heck is _that_ a good thing?" she demands motioning to the card.

Thanks Hayseed, saved me the trouble.

"Well, death means change!" Pinkie explains. "You know… something is going to end…" Pinkie examines the spread in front of me, "Something big by the looks of things…"

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"Oh, well you see, you drew only Major Arcana, so that means your fortune is extra, super, special important!" Pinkie suddenly gasps, "Maybe it's the evil inside you that dies!"

"Yeah, or just me…" I mutter out.

No one laughs… actually, that might be for the best. It wasn't very funny to me, either…

Pinkie whimpers from across the table then suddenly snaps her fingers as a smile returns to her face, "Hunger!"

"Come again?" I reply.

"How hungry are you?" Pinkie asks.

My stomach answers for me. Treacherous organ, stomach growls are _not_ something cool, aloof girls are supposed to do… Though, I guess I'm supposed to be dropping that whole side of me since it didn't really bring me anything but a damaged outfit, even _more_ disdain from my classmates, and self-loathing.

Pinkie beams at me, and in what appears to be one smooth motion, both cards and head wrap disappear from view. And before you could utter 'hammer space' she has me by the hand and is dragging me off towards the food stalls.

Pinkie treats me to whatever I feel like eating, which in this case happens to be probably several hour old Chinese food that's been kept warm by heat lamps. As snarky as that sounds, it's better than the microwave and instant noodle stuff I usually eat, and leagues better than anything I could cook myself. It's nice to have someone buy my lunch again, hasn't happened since I broke up with Flash.

…

Alright, since _he_ broke up with me.

We all return to the table with lunches; Pinkie having zoned in on the unhealthiest food the mall has to offer, in this case a couple corn dogs and French fries, Hayseed opted for a hamburger, and Flutters got herself a salad.

We sit and shoot the breeze, or rather, they shoot the breeze. I mostly just listen in. I have almost _no_ experience actually making small talk at a meal. In Equestria, I spent most lunches surrounded by books and scrolls, mostly ignoring my food as I memorized spells and continued my research. Here, most my lunches resembled something more like a mission briefing where I'd give the latest set of orders to Snips and Snails or whomever I'd conned into doing my will. If there was nothing to plan? I'd pretend to be morose and get the two to go on and on about how great I was.

Man… it's a damn good thing my magic doesn't work and I can't go back in time a week. I'd go back with a knife or maybe even a gun and end my past self's life in an instant. Universe ending paradoxes be damned.

Ugh… I bet little miss Perfect Princess Twilight Sparkle never had to deal with any of this, she probably spent _loads_ of time hanging out with her friends when she was Sun Butt's student and never had to think about going back in time to see what a complete nimrod she was.

"Uh…Earth to Sunset Shimmer?"

"_Hmmm?_" Pinkie breaks me out of my depressing trip down memory lane and I realize everyone's staring at me.

"I asked you what your favorite lemur was!" Pinkie informs.

… How long did I spend in memory lane?

Applejack seems to notice my confusion, "Sorry Sunset Shimmer, when Pinkie's steering the conversation you kinda have to hold on tight with both hands."

"I tried to pick a species," Fluttershy explains, "but they're all so adorable! I just _couldn't!_"

"I know, right?!" Pinkie agreed.

"Oh well…" I wrack my brain, attempting to pull some information out on Lemurs.

…

…I know nothing about Lemurs.

"Er… I like the… red ones?" I offer. Oh, please say there are red furred Lemurs! _Please say there are red furred Lemurs!_

"You mean the red ruffed lemur?" Fluttershy asks.

YES! Jackpot! I smile and nod my head up and down vigorously, "Yeah! They have such… distinctive fur!"

"Oh! I know, right?!" Pinkie exclaims. "Their little black faced and tails on either end of that red fur!" Pinkie smiles and hugs herself as she rocks from side to side. "I could just cuddle one forever!"

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy agrees, "and the white on the top of their heads with the fluffy tail? I can see how that would be someone's favorite."

"Well, it's nice Sunset Shimmer knows somethin' about lemur's, 'cause I know about as much about 'em as I know about space shuttles," Applejack says.

"How much is that?" Pinkie asks.

Wait, you actually had to _ask_? Anyhow, I quickly turn, break my smartphone out, and frantically do a search for _'red ruffed lemurs'_ so I can contribute to the conversation without sounding like a moron. Meanwhile, Hayseed has to explain the whole lemur and space shuttle comparison to Pinkie.

About a minute later and suddenly we're just talking and talking about how awesome red ruffed lemurs are and I'm rattling off scientific names like I have a book on lemurs that I read every night before going to bed. I may not have known almost anything about lemurs until today, but I'm an _expert_ at memorization.

Eventually, the conversation drifts and I keep my head in it this time. Despite Pinkie's tendency to randomly jump topics I mostly manage to keep us talking about things I actually know something about, movies, wrestling, current events that don't have anything to do with demons or mysteriously damaged school buildings. I think I'm actually getting the hang of this friendship stuff! It all goes really well until…

Pinkie's face lights up, "Hiya, Rarity! Hiya, Rainbow!" she says as she waves.

I feel a deep pit in my stomach form and my relaxed expression turns pensive as I turn to face the approaching girls. I think someone just walked over my grave. Pinkie Pie was easy to win over, heck the girl _wanted_ to be my friend. Fluttershy was never going to be difficult so long as I could convince enough of the other girls to like me. I thought Applejack would be difficult, but between her earlier blunder at the bookstore, Pinkie's insistence, and a few well-placed jokes from me, I _think_ I got her. Rarity and Rainbow Dash are another story entirely.

Rainbow Dash was always going to be difficult… to win over as a friend I mean. If I were to kill her I'd just arrange for some sort of track and field javelin related incident. An athlete cut down before she was even an adult, tragic…

Rarity's even worse, she has even more reason to hate me than the rest of the group, and that's saying _a lot_.

Maybe I should break into uncontrollable sobbing again. That really worked out for me last night.

The rest of the group exchanges greetings as Rainbow Dash and Rarity approach with bags and bags full of clothes. Rarity is giving me a perplexed look as if asking, 'Why are you here?' Rainbow Dash's expression looks more like a demand for an explanation.

"Maybe I should go…" I offer. I could potentially befriend the whole group here and now, but I was hoping to divide and conquer a bit as far as winning them over. It's a strategy that seems to work well enough for turning friends against each other, I figured it would work for making friends, too…

"Awww, it's okay! They won't bite!" Pinkie says.

"Actually, I dare say this is perfect," Rarity says as she approaches the table and sits next to me.

Uh-oh… if I where Rarity, how would I plan to kill me? Uh… Probably wait until I was elected Princess of something or another and drop a stage light on me… Guessing I won't be murdered in the middle of a busy mall food court. Still, I'm woefully outnumbered here.

Applejack grins, "You got enough clothes there, R.D.?" she asks as the rainbow haired girl sits in between Rarity and Pinkie.

Rainbow's face flushes a bit and she glares at Applejack, "Shut up! These are all Rarity's! She bumped into me and dragged me from clothing store to clothing store."

"_Just _keeping up on the latest fashion," Rarity says, "and I do so appreciate your help."

"Ya knew we were gonna meet at the food court, ya coulda just headed up here," Applejack says.

"Well, I couldn't just _leave _her to carry everything herself… even if I sorta wanted to…" Rainbow Dash says. She looks past Rarity and shoots me a glare, "What's _she_ doing here anyways, I thought we weren't going to deal with her until Monday?"

I wince, this could get ugly.

"Rainbow Dash…" Pinkie says, "Now be nice, Sunset Shimmer was just at the book store to find something to improve herself!" Pinkie turns to me. "Weren't you, Sunset?"

I turn to Pinkie and nod my head up and down. Pinkie, I think you just shot right to the top of my friends list.

"Wait, seriously?" Rainbow Dash asks in disbelief.

"I nod, yeah… though I couldn't really find what I wanted," I say. Still technically not a lie.

Fluttershy smiles, "She really _is_ turning over a new leaf."

Wait, I have Flutters on my side already? Maybe this will be a heck of a lot easier than I thought.

"Yeah, she's been downright pleasant for the most part," Applejack says.

Hayseed, too? Maybe I'm not so bad at this friendship stuff.

Rainbow Dash just glowers at me. She doesn't buy it, but I'm guessing she's starting to realize she's outnumbered.

"Well, this is all fine and good…" Rarity begins.

I tense up and wait for the other shoe to drop.

"… But there's still something we need to address here," Rarity says.

I turn and look at her. Why did she have to sit right next to me?! I shift in my chair pensively. As well as everything is going, Rarity could potentially just remind everyone how horrible I've been to them, I'm sure that'd be enough to kill the pleasantries in a hurry.

"Ya…yes?" I stammer out.

Rarity knits her brow, "Oh, I think you know, dearie…"

And there's the other shoe… I swallow. Might as well go for broke here. As nice as the other three are being, I'm sure there's still plenty of bad blood between us all. "Look…I'm _really _sorry about last Spring Fling, everyone… I shouldn't have turned you all against each other just so I could win," I mean it, too. As I said to Celestia, it all seems so petty now. "And… I'm really, _really_ sorry about the video Rarity…" Snips and Snails snuck into Rarity's boutique while she thought she was alone. Turns out Rarity is rather er… _theatrical_ when she thinks no one is looking. It made for a pretty funny video that killed her chances at the Princess title.

"I had to wear a wig for weeks afterwards, you know," Rarity says as she continues to attempt to bore a whole through my skull with her eyes.

"I remember… I'm _really_ sorry…" I say.

"And a lot of us didn't even _talk_ to each other for almost half a year," Rainbow Dash adds.

I pout slightly, "I said I was sorry…" I glance over everyone's faces. Despite the progress I've made today, this has clearly opened up old wounds and while Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack aren't giving me the same death glares Rarity and Rainbow Dash are, it looks like the reminder that I sabotage their friendships might have put them back on the fence. I'm in trouble here…

…But maybe…

"Hey look… I'll help you run for Winter Formal," I offer.

Pinkie Pie beams at me, Fluttershy is smiling again, Applejack grins and nods, and Rarity and Rainbow Dash just look like they heard me say I was going to donate a kidney to someone.

Bull's eye.

"What!? No way!" Rainbow Dash exclaims. "You're not going to run this year?! But you run _every_ year!"

"And for every dance, I might add," Rarity says.

I shrug, "Why would I? Everyone at school _hates_ me."

"Oh, Sunset Shimmer, Not everyone hates you," Fluttershy insists.

"Uh, they kinda do," Rainbow Dash retorts.

"Can't argue you with ya there…" Applejack adds.

"Rainbow Dash! Applejack!" Pinkie says in a chastising tone.

"It's alright, Pinkie," I say. "I know it's true… I mean… How could anyone blame them?" I lay my arms on the table and rest my chin on them as my expression goes morose, "Even if we disregard last night, and let's be honest, no one at school will… I spent the last couple years manipulating everyone so I could win those dances. Rarity wasn't even the only one I stepped over to get to the top." I sigh, "I turned myself into the most feared student at school. Now that everyone's unified against me, I'm just the most loathed…" I bury my head in my arms. As thick as I'm laying on here, I mean every word.

There's a brief pause of silence and then I feel a hand cover one of my own. I look up, Rarity is now smiling at me as she rests a hand on mine. "I forgive you," she says.

I give a small whimper and a nod as my lip starts to quiver, I _might_ actually start crying here. This is all going way better than expected, but I didn't realize just how much emotional investment I had in making friends with these five. Although, the cynic in me wonders if it's just because I got blasted by their friendship beams and somehow subconsciously crave their attention, now.

"GROUP HUG!" Pinkie cries as she raises to her feet.

Okay, I don't want it _that_ much!

"Sit down, Pinkie," Rarity commands gently, "there will be time for that later."

Pinkie pouts and sits on her chair.

I breathe a quiet sigh of relief. I can't believe Rarity saved me here.

Rarity looks at Rainbow Dash. "Satisfied?" she asks with a smile.

Rainbow Dash shrugs, "Eh, as long as she keeps out of trouble and makes good on her promise, she's alright with me."

It'll do for now, I'm sure she's not the only one here who will be on their guard. I mean, I would if I were in their shoes… Oh, who am I kidding? I wouldn't even suffer my own presence in their shoes.

"Well, since we're all here, anyways" Rarity says, "I propose we bump a few agenda items we planned for Monday to right now."

Pinkie excitedly pumps her fist into the air. "Here, here!" she says enthusiastically.

The other three nod in agreement.

I _really _hope I'm not in store for some sort of unpleasant friendship initiation ritual.

Pinkie grins wide at me and stands up, making her way to my side of the table. "Now close your eyes~," she says.

This is only confirming my fear. "Uh what are you… HEY WAIT!" I cry as the pink haired woman covers my eyes with her hands.

"Fluttershy, can I have your item?" Rarity asks.

?

"Of course," Fluttershy replies.

I hear rustling, "Uh, Rainbow Dash, be a dear and check the other bags. I'm not finding it."

Finding what?

"Didja _have_ to buy so many clothes?!" Rainbow Dash whines as the rustling increases.

"Keeping up with fashion is hard work, darling," Rarity says.

"_Pffft_… you should try keeping up with sports, sometime!" Rainbow Dash retorts.

"_Hmph_," Rarity replies, "well I'm afraid there's some hobbies I just don't find that interesting."

"Hobbies?!" Rainbow Dash says defensively.

"Uh, Rarity?" Applejack says, "I think sports is a bit more than a hobby to Rainbow Dash."

"Thanks A.J.," Rainbow Dash says, "but I can handle this myself."

Applejack sighed, "Jus' trying to help."

"_I got this!_" Rainbow Dash insists. "Sports is more than a _hobby_ to me, Rarity! That be like saying that Fluttershy taking care of animals is just a '_hobby_'."

Uh… what's going on?

"Well, I dare say that Fluttershy's love of animals is a _tad _more significant than your interest in sports…" Rarity says.

"Interest?!" Rainbow Dash cries.

Rarity continues, "…wouldn't you say, Fluttershy?"

"Uh… _erm_… I don't think…" Fluttershy says meekly.

"Now, why you gotta go and drag her into this for?" Applejack asks.

"Oh! Are we arguing?!" Pinkie asks excitedly. "Can I join in?! Argue, argue, argue! Bicker, bicker, bicker…"

Oh God, make it stop!

"Pinkie, that's not helping right now," Applejack says.

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible," Pinkie replies, "I _**am**_ a helper."

"Pinkie," Rainbow Dash says, "sometimes your help isn't _always_ that helpful."

"WHAT?!" Pinkie shrieks.

OW, my poor eardrums!

"Erm… You can be a tad overzealous, sometimes…" Fluttershy admits.

"A 'tad'?!" Rainbow Dash asks. "More like a 'ton'!"

"But… but I just want everyone to be happy!" Pinkie protests.

"We know, dearie," Rarity says, "but you don't always go about it in the right way."

"But… but…" Sounds like Pinkie's a bit shaken up here. _Feels_ like it, too. Her hands are starting to shake slightly as she continues to cover my eyes. It's…_unpleasant_ to say the least.

"Now, ya'll don't need to pick on her like that!" Applejack says.

Rarity sighs, "Oh there you go, rushing to _everyone's_ defense but mine…" Rarity accuses.

"Well, you started it!" Applejack shot out.

"I most certainly did not!" Rarity replies. "The first stone was clearly cast by Rainbow Dash."

"Was not!" Rainbow Dash declares.

"Was too!" Rarity retorts.

Wow… no wonder all it took was a few e-mails and some misinformation to break up this group. Past me would have reveled in this. _Present_ me is now stuck in the eye of the storm, and has someone's sweaty palms rubbing against her eyelids.

"Wait, I didn't see Rainbow Dash throw any rocks…" Pinkie says.

"Uh, Pinkie?" Fluttershy says, "It's an expression."

"I KNEW THAT!" Pinkie asserts loudly (Ow again, by the way). "I'm not stupid, you know!"

"Erm…I never said you were stupid," Fluttershy says.

"Well, you did just now!" Pinkie protests.

"But… that's not what I…"

"Pinkie, are ya picking on Fluttershy?!" Applejack asks.

"Erm… I _can _speak for myself, you know…" Fluttershy says.

"ME?!" Pinkie cries shrilly (seriously, I think my ears are ringing…) "Why does _everyone _always assume Fluttershy is the innocent one?!"

"Uh, 'cause she's kinda a doormat?" Rainbow Dash says.

"…Seriously, cut it out…" Fluttershy says as irritation creeps into her voice.

"Don't tell me I there's actually a nerve to hit in quiet, mousy Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm warning you…" Fluttershy says.

"Rainbow Dash, darling," Rarity begins, "maybe you shouldn't…"

"Wait, I wanna see if pushover poster child here actually has a spine or not," Rainbow Dash replies.

_Ouch_, even I thought that was harsh.

To my surprise, Fluttershy actually growls, "_**Grrrrrrrrr, Rainbow Dash**_why, you're just a… just a _big_… **ol'… **_**meanie!**_" Fluttershy screams out.

"Yeah, you tell her Fluttershy!" Pinkie says. "Oh wait, I'm still mad at you!"

"Ooooh, Pinkie Pie forgot something, what a surprise!" Fluttershy says.

The quivering in Pinkie's hands increase.

"Uh, Fluttershy… Don't you think you're being a tad venomous here?" Applejack interjects.

"Well, apparently everyone just expects me to be a spineless doormat and pushover! Well, I have plenty of nasty opinions on all of you, too!" Fluttershy exclaims.

"Oh, this oughta be good," Rainbow Dash says as if she's going to enjoy Fluttershy's list. "Let's hear it."

"Well, for starters…"

Oh, I do _NOT_ want this to escalate. _**"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"**_

Thankfully everyone shuts up and stares at me… I mean… I think they're staring at me. I still can't see anything.

I take a few deep, calming breaths as my chest puffs in and out, "Sorry, but you guys are giving me a _migraine_ and on top of that Pinkie's palms are _really_ sweaty."

There's another beat of silence and then a chorus of laughter and giggling.

"_**Hahahaha!**_ I can't _believe _Sunset Shimmer is the level headed one here," Rainbow Dash says.

"_Hehehehe_, I know, right?!" Pinkie says, "Boy is my face pink."

"Hehehehe, I think you mean, 'red', darling," Rarity says.

"I _know_ what I said," Pinkie says cheerfully.

"_Hehhehheh_, Pinkie, maybe there's _another_ way to keep her eyes covered," Applejack suggests.

"Oh! I've got just the thing!" Pinkie says. "Why didn't I think of this sooner? Here Fluttershy, swap with me."

"Oh, ah… okay…" Fluttershy says.

Finally! There's a quick exchange of hands and… Holy geez! Fluttershy's hands are actually _worse_ than Pinkie's! Guessing the girl was clenching her fists for a while there. Thankfully, Pinkie wastes no time in getting something wrapped around my eyes. My guess is she remembered her head wrap.

"Thanks," I offer.

"You're welcome!" Pinkie says.

The rustling resumes.

"Oh!" Rarity exclaims, "I'm terribly sorry, Rainbow Dash… seems the item _was _in my bags."

"Eh, no biggie," Rainbow Dash says.

"Erm, I'm sorry I said sports was just a hobby, too," Rarity adds.

"It's all good… I'm sorry I picked a fight with you," Rainbow Dash replies. "Uh… sorry I called you a doormat, Fluttershy."

"That's okay, Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry I lost my head there and called you a meanie," Fluttershy says. "Pinkie, I'm sorry I made fun of you."

"Ah, that's alright," Pinkie says. "I can be a real scatter brain, sometimes" she admits.

"You don't say…" I utter. Please say that wasn't out of line, _PLEASE SAY THAT WASN'T OUT OF LINE!_

Thankfully everyone giggles and laughs again.

"Shoot everyone," Applejack says, "I'm sorry I got into it with all ya'll."

"And I'm sorry that… well… sorry I don't have anything to apologize for, for a change," I say with a smirk.

More laughter. Maybe I should use my power of snark for good more often, it's oddly fulfilling.

The group quickly exchanges a few more apologies as the rustling continues. _Finally_, the blindfold is taken off and, ow… I scrunch my face up and squint as my eyes adjust to the fluorescent glow of the mall food court. My vision adjust and I spy a pair of brightly colored, perfectly wrapped boxes in front of me, complete with expertly wrapped bows.

I stare up at the five friends in confusion, "Should I check for ticking, first?"

They all laugh again. Though, I was half serious there. It's pretty hard to believe they'd get me anything that doesn't explode or spray noxious fumes at me.

"Come on! Open them! _Open them!_" Pinkie Pie says as she bounces up and down excitedly. I'm not sure if I should take that as a sign that they're more or less likely to explode.

I grab the smaller and shred the paper off the box. It's almost a shame given how well Pinkie wrapped this. I'm actually starting to get a little jealous of the girl, she seems to be a woman of many talents and she's an expert at all of them.

"Fluttershy got you that one!" Pinkie informs.

I glance at Flutters who seems a tad nervous. Likely scared that I'll judge whatever's in the box and take it out on her if I don't like it. The former is unavoidable, but I resolve myself to not do the ladder, no matter what stupid, animal themed… oh… Hello? What do we have here?

I pull out a black sunglasses case. Didn't see that one coming, let's hope the shades aren't dorky or gaudy… I open the case and…

Wow… these are actually pretty chill! I mean, I don't think they're a named brand or anything, but it doesn't look like she skimped on them either. I don't know if she overcompensated to please me or what, but I ain't complaining.

"She likes them! She likes them!" Pinkie declares.

I guess my grin was pretty hard to miss. I turn to Fluttershy and give her an earnest smile and an equally earnest, "Thank you."

Fluttershy smiles back at me, "You're welcome, Sunset Shimmer."

"Oooo! Oooo! Next one! Next one!" Pinkie cries.

"Alright, alright…" I say as I reach for the larger box, "Eesh, I've known cocker-spaniels with less energy than you."

Pinkie gasps.

Uh-oh, maybe the dog comparison was a bit much.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY FAVORITE _BREAD_ OF DOG?!" Pinkie asks in her shrill voice.

Wow, today sure got better in a hurry, wait… did she just say…

"Pinkie, I think you mean '_breed_' of dog," Fluttershy corrects.

"Unless she knows a lot more about how tasty dogs are than we do," I suggest.

Fluttershy covers her mouth and gasps, everyone else bursts into laughter. Even Flutters drops her hand enough to show that she's blushing slightly and giggling.

Rainbow Dash shakes her head, "I wish you'd have come around sooner, Sunset. You're a riot."

And I do believe that's five. Sunset Shimmer 5, Friendship 0… or maybe it also gets a 5… Guess we're all winners, here (but mostly me).

Anyhow, I grab the box.

"And that's from the rest of us!" Pinkie informs cheerily.

Huh, I wonder what it could be, Flutters spent a lot on her own. Actually, I wonder why Fluttershy elected to not get in on the joint gift. Everything becomes crystal clear as I open the box and my heart gets stuck in my throat and my eyes open wide and even feel water form in my eyes. I can hardly believe what's in front of me.

Inside the box is the same, perfect, stunning, badass leather coat I saw in the shop. Rarity must have been the one to snag it. I take it out of the box and just marvel at it. It's even better looking up close.

"_Hehehehe_… She's speechless!" Pinkie says.

Rarity smiles at me, "We originally got these as a sign of good faith on our part, but you've been such a good sport today, I guess you can say you earned them."

Applejack nods, "Eeyup."

My bottom lip starts to quiver and more warm water starts to well up behind my eyes.

"Oh my gosh! _Hehe_… She's actually crying!" Rainbow Dash says.

"S_niff_… I'm not crying!"

I am crying…

"GROUP HUG!" Pinkie announces.

This time no one stops her.

Oh well, it's a pretty small price to pay for a new pair of sunglasses and an awesome new jacket.

-ooooooo-

The girls invite me to spend the rest of the day with them, and I don't refuse. Everything else is pretty uneventful, though I pick up the bill for dinner and milkshakes on my own accord. Gifts or not, I don't want to feel like I owe them anything, and it was money I figured I'd be spending on a new jacket anyhow. What's also nice is most of the girls know how to drive and even have their own cars, so I get to avoid public transit for the rest of the evening. Something I haven't been able to do since I broke…I mean Flash broke up with me.

Not going to lie, it was pretty nice… though Pinkie might have some sort of group hug addiction. Still, she was nice enough to help me go grocery shopping which added a chatty surrealism to the mundane task I had not known was possible. She also drove me back to my apartment in her small, pink compact car.

"Goodnight, Sunset Shimmer! I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today," Pinkie says.

"Yeah, me too…" I reply. "Uh… you can let go now."

"Ooops! _Hehehe_…" Pinkie unwraps her arms from around my body and lets me get a breather in. "Do you need help with your groceries?" She asks.

I pick up the brown grocery bags that are at my feet, "I got it, thanks!" I wouldn't mind so much, but I don't want Pinkie to see the mess I made of my apartment.

"Alright," Pinkie says, sounding slightly disappointed, "See you Monday, okay?"

I nod and smile, "Of course!" Surprisingly, I'm actually looking forward to it. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun, or if I've _ever_ had so much fun.

"Bye-bye!" Pinkie says as she waves her hand enthusiastically.

"Goodnight, Pinkie!" I say as I walk towards the complex.

"Goodnight, best frenemy!"

I just smile and shake my head as I make my way back to my apartment. I don't even make it all the way before my phone starts vibrating. I get to the door, set down the bags, and pull out my phone to see Pinkie has texted me, 'SLEEP TIGHT!' along with a plethora of emoticons. I text her a quick "You too." Wow, being her friend is going to be tiring.

I'm tired, but happy all the same. I feel accomplished, a little giddy, and loved… well _liked_ at least… It's a feeling that stays with me as I put away the groceries, clean up the sad pathetic state that is my apartment, shower, and get ready for bed.

I climb into the covers and rest my head on the pillow. I think this might turn out to be the most relaxing sleep I've had in a long, long time. I close my eyes…

…and my nose is immediately assaulted with the smell of sulfur.

I knew there was something else I was supposed to do today…


	4. Chapter 4

All That Shimmers

Chapter 4: Woke Up On the Wrong Side of the Hellish Landscape

-ooooooo-

Home again, home again, jiggity-jig.

Not that I'm sold on the idea this barren wasteland full of lava and thick with the smell of sulfur is actually my home. I may not remember the first few years of my life clearly, but I distinctly remember them being full of less fire…

"Welcome back."

…and less demons.

I turn and there I am again. Well, demon me or the demon inside me. She's hovering several yards away with folded arms and smiling at me with her fanged teeth as she chuckles.

I just shot her a sort of unamused look. She killed me once, or at least it sure _felt_ like she did, and I'm still here. I'm guessing I'm not in any mortal danger, but probably in for a pretty painful evening.

Still grinning, the demon turns green irises set against a pitch black void up at the sky and places a claw against her chin. "Let's see…" she coos, "… I think my _favorite_ part of today was when you almost lost your breakfast during a group hug… No wait," she says with a smile, "actually it was when you had to pretend you actually cared about lemurs." She tilts her head and purses her lips as she stares at me, "No, actually… the part when you started crying when you got your new jacket," she smiles wickedly at me "that was definitely the high, or should I say 'low', point of the day."

I sigh and roll my eyes as I fold my arms over my jacket. Not sure what I was expecting, but it's my old one. My new one has a few less studs in the collar and more prominent, metal buttons. Must be some sort of mental projection thing like out of a Sci-fi movie where people are hooked up to computers or something…

"Are you going somewhere with this?" I ask snidely. "I have a full day of figuring out how to get rid of you, and you're kind of cutting into my sleep here."

Demon me gives me an open mouth smirk that shows off her fangs. She flies down in front of me, kneeling so she's roughly at my level. I'm reminded at how big I…erm… _she _is and it's a bit unnerving to say the least.

She flicks out a large claw and holds it under my chin. I suddenly regret the whole 'cutting into my sleep crack', especially as she flicks the claw up. For me, this was something of a nice power move to jar whoever I did it to into noticing who they were dealing with. In this case, the claw cuts up my face, through my lips, and slices my left nostril. I quickly raise a hand over the left side of my face as pain shots through it and blood starts pouring out. The idea that this meeting probably won't be fatal is suddenly not as comforting. This _hurts_.

Hello.

I'm Sunset Shimmer and…

… You know what? You probably get it by now…

"Silly Sunset Shimmer~," the demon practically sings out, "you can't get rid of me. I'm _in_ you, I'm part of you!" The demon chuckles softly and raises back to her full height. "Go ahead. Buy your little books and try whatever spells or rituals you find. You know you'll just screw it up."

I look up at demon me with a glare, "I don't think so. Magic is something of my forte, remember?"

"_Was_, maybe," demon me says, "but you haven't used magic in a long time..." she stares up briefly and cocks her head slightly, "well, aside from the day before yesterday, of course."

I shake my head and point an index finger at demon me, "Mark my words, I'll find what I need to get rid of you and then it's back to nice, _restful_ sleep."

"Ah, yes. And back to your great, big plan of a nice, quiet life of hanging out with friends, talking about primates, going to birthday parties?" Demon me rolls her eyes, "Sounds _riveting_…" she says sarcastically.

I try frowning, but the shooting pain in my face turns my expression into a grimace. Aside from staving off soul crushing loneliness, what exactly _am_ I trying to accomplish?

"We both know that isn't you," the demon says. "You never had any friends back in Equestria, and you never made any here. Do you _really _think having friends is suitable replacement for your ambition?"

I spit out a gob of blood, "My ambition was become a princess! Not march into Equestria and take over!"

Demon me snickers, "You make it sound like the two are mutually exclusive. What were you going to do when Celestia was inevitably displeased with the power you gained and denied you and stature of you own?"

This shuts me up in a hurry. I always just hoped the crown would turn me into an alicorn and then after my big, 'I told you so!' moment, Celestia would be all smiles and suddenly I'd have a title and kingdom of my own, or something… I retrospect, probably not a likely outcome given how I would have come about my transformation. In all likeliness, I'd probably end up angrily challenging Celestia for the throne when she snubbed me. Judging by how well things went _here_ with an elementless Twilight and crew, I have a pretty good guess how that might have turned out…

Demon me chuckles, "Anyhow, you're out of practice when it comes to magic. Maybe you should get some help?" She grins, "I suggest a young priest and an old priest."

I narrow my eyes at her. Dang, that was a good line.

She taps a claw against the side of her face thoughtfully, "I guess I'll have to prepare a bunch of nasty things to say… work out my timing with spinning my head around, that sort of stuff…"

"It's not going to matter because I'll get you out of me _myself_," I declare.

The demon gives me a knowing smile, "Sorry, but it won't work, removing me would be like trying to remove a vital organ and seeing how long you could last without it."

"Forgive me if I don't take your word on that," I reply.

Demon me raises her hands in a shrug, "Go ahead then, it'll be worth it just to see the look on your face when you find out it what trying to remove me will do."

I am starting to lose an awful lot of blood. Pretty sure she cut me to the bone with that little claw flick. "Seriously, was there a point to this little visit?" I ask. "I'm starting to get light headed here."

The demon cocks her head and smiles at me. "Point?" She leans down and simply pokes me in the stomach with a dagger like talon. It pierces a couple of inches, and I let out a pained gasp and fall to my knees. I use my right hand to cover the puncture wound as more blood slowly seeps out of me.

I glance back up at her, and make a mental note to avoid words that can result in sharp, pun related injury. "_Wha…why_?" I stammer out. It's about all I can manage at this point.

She grins at me as she flaps her wings and puts some distance between us once more, "Because it's fun! _Much_ more entertaining than watching you pretend you care about Twilight's friends or see them as anything more than resources to be used and thrown away when they've outlived their usefulness."

The words cut much deeper than any wound she's inflicted on me. It's _actually_ quite possible I'm not cut out to make and have friends. I managed to calculate and bluff my way through today, but who knows if I can keep it up? As much as I want Twilight's friends to like me, I'm honestly not sure if I like them… or even if I'm _capable_ of liking them.

"Oh, poor Sunset Shimmer," the demon says in a soft mocking tone, "did I hit a nerve?"

Guess I'm not doing a good job hiding my feelings with all the effort to keep my blood inside my body. "GO TO HE...aven," I say, narrowly catching myself before I said something stupid… or at least stupider than the thing I _did_ say. Hey, cut me some slack. It's getting increasingly harder to stay focused, let alone conscious.

The demon just shakes her head, "You really should just give it up. Abandon this friendship garbage and accept that _I'm _who you're destined to be. It'll be quicker," she smiles at me again, "and you'll be happier."

I sneer at her, "I think I'll take my chances with people who _don't _have a habit of slicing me up."

The demon rolls her eyes as her smile remains plastered on her face, "Have it your way~!" She holds her hands out in front of her and her palms begin to glow green. Black beams shot out from the glow and meet in front of her, creating a fireball that grows wider and wider. I can do nothing but stare at the large ball of flame as it's hurled in my direction.

I scream as the flames touch my body. An excruciating, burning sensation envelops me and then my eyes shot open as I sit up.

It's morning, and I'm in bed. Bonus points, I've soaked another pair of PJs and my blankets again.

Swell…

I do a quick feel of my body. On the plus side, I don't seem to be cut anywhere and it's rather likely my skin is still attached and not burnt to a crisp.

I feel rough. The last couple days and nights have been a whirlwind of activity, sure, but I'm starting to sense the demon's visits are affecting my sleep somewhat. She mentioned breaking me down. I wonder if this is all part of it.

Well, no time to sit and dwell on exactly how this all will go down. I've got to sort out how I'm going to get out of this mess before I'm a heap of sleep deprived, angstridden sadness, or worse; a giant, magical, ice-blooded killer.

I throw my sweat soaked sheets off me and hop out of bed. My options are leave them for the day in all likelihood that I'll be sleeping in that disgusting mess tonight, waste another hour or two on laundry, or buy a few spare sets to avoid either of those things and maybe minimize trips to the complex's laundry mat and having to scrounge up cash and quarters if this continues.

The later sounds more appealing at the moment. I got sidetracked and lost a day already, I need all the time I can get.

The mall was a bust, but I wasn't expecting much from it. There's a few other bookstores in town. The used bookstores in particular might have the odd item here and there and I can probably get digital copies of anything I want to start with.

I grab my phone off my nightstand and consider my options. I already had a sizable portion of the school's contact info saved for one reason or another… Alright, so those reason where almost always blackmail or manipulation related to me winning whatever it was I wanted at the time. However, in this case, I may have a few options to consider.

I dismiss most of Twilight's friends as options immediately. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity are likely to be skeptical at absolute _best _regarding my predicament. Fluttershy would probably faint on the spot if I told her what was happening, and might continue to do so if I she was expected to look through books on demonology and dark magic. Pinkie Pie I actually consider briefly; she's definitely more open minded than anyone else in the group, and between her eagerness to be my friend and her sheer craziness, she'd probably take whatever I say at face value… Unfortunately, I don't know how great she is at keeping secrets. Given she practically never stops talking **ever**, I'm guessing she's not that great at it.

I scroll through my contacts and stop dead in my tracks as my eyes catch a particular name, 'Flash Sentry'. Flash, like pretty much all my boyfriends before him, was a means to an end. That being said, Flash could further my goals better than any of the boyfriends before him. He was popular, well liked, had the coolest car out of the entire student body. He helped softened my image for a while with that 'nice guy' personality of his. Trouble was, my demanding nature and tendency to treat people around me like slaves who should be grateful that they even get to look at me wore on him. Usually my social stature, looks, ability to fake moments of human warmth, and made up sob stories will keep a guy interested until I no longer have a use for them.

Flash, unfortunately, never really stopped being useful, and I ended up getting attached without really noticing. Sadly, this _didn't_ result in me altering my behavior, and Flash, who actually had quite a bit going on for him, eventually dumped me.

That night, I probably ran through just about every fake emotion and made up tragic incident from my childhood before it dawned on me that Flash had caught on to what I was doing some time back. Which probably explained _why_ he was breaking up with me in the first place. I'm ashamed to admit I actually _pleaded_ with him to give me another shot. When this didn't work, I tried another tactic…

… Turns out angry screaming and throwing things is _not _an effective trick to keep someone in a relationship with you.

The following days were spent coming up with various plans and schemes to get Flash back. Most of which were dismissed when I realized how ridiculous they were. The few I did try just resulted in embarrassing and somewhat painful moments of being rejected anew, and the last one I had to abandon because I could never pull together the resources or timing to get Flash and I stuck in an elevator together…

I _almost_ convinced myself to go through with my plan of sabotaging the breaks on Flash's muscle car as a final act of revenge, but realized that I'd _probably _be suspect number one after his untimely demise. I had a feeling I'd regret the action, anyhow.

I push my thumb against his name, go to options, and hit the delete button.

A message on my phone asks me if I'm sure and reminds me the number will be permanently deleted. I sigh, hit cancel, and backtrack back to the contact menu. I can't tell you how many times I've done that. Who would have thought the mighty Sunset Shimmer was just as susceptible to ridiculous post break-up nonsense as anyone else?

Anyhow, I'm wasting time. I know _exactly_ who would be willing to help me here… At least… I hope they're willing…

I scroll down to the 'S's and hit a name.

"Snips? I need you to call Snails," I say as my voice instinctively slips into 'business mode', "we've got work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

All That Shimmers

Chapter 5: Double Sunday

-ooooooo-

"Uh… hey, Sunset," Snips's somewhat raspy voice says from the phone. "I'm actually going to see Snails soon… I mean, you remember what day it is, right?"

"Don't be stupid!" I yell into my phone. "Of course I know what day it…" My expression softens up slightly. Of course, it's Sunday. "Oh right… church," I mutter.

I hate church. Not for any particular religious or anti-religious reason mind you. Though, admittedly coming from a world where I was once the main pupil of an immortal god-princess probably has messed with my perspective somewhat. I hate church simply because it's something that I can never get around on Sunday. Snips and Snails's parents insist the pair go to Church every Sunday, and this often leads to Bible studies, bake sales, charity drives, summer camps… just a whole bunch of activities my minions have to go to that I can never get them out of.

"Fine!" I huff out. "Tell him there. I guess I'll meet you two when services are over."

"You can always come, too, you know…" Snips offers. He does this every time.

"Pass," I say simply, like I do every time.

Snips chuckles. "_Hehehe_… What's wrong? Afraid you might burst into flames if you walk through the doors?" Sails says, like he does every time.

The awkward silence that follows is new, though. Normally I dismiss the overused joke and reiterate that I want the pair ready to go as soon as I show up. This time, Snips little joke actually stings a bit given my recent and current situation.

"Uh… Sunset Shimmer?" Snips says tentatively. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"It's _fine!_" I snap out. "Just make sure you both are ready when services are over… There aren't any stupid bake sales or anything I have to work around today, are there?"

"Uh, noooo…" Snips responds. In a somewhat unsure tone.

"What is it, Snips?" I ask as I roll my eyes.

"Uh well… What exactly are we doing?"

Normally I'd yell at Snips and tell him that I'll explain everything to him and Snips when I see them. Especially since I usually have to explain things two or three times anyhow, and it gets a bit tedious. This time, I sense Snips might be pensive about me getting up to my old tricks.

"We're looking for books," I answer.

"Uh… that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Oh, okay then. See you after Church, Sunset Shimmer," Snips says cheerfully.

"Yeah, bye," I say as I hang up the phone.

I sigh to myself. Guess I can at least take the time to work out, or something.

You might be wondering about the church Snips and Snails go to.

Religion is a bit different in this world than Equestria, likely because deities aren't walking around in broad daylight here. At least, not that I've seen…

Snips and Snails attend a Church where the primary figures are an omnipotent god, simply known as 'God' and his divine son made flesh, Fixer Christ. _'Fixer'_ probably because he was the son of a carpenter, with Christ being a title. The name seems, shall we say, _convenient_, for a figure whose primary role seems to be something of a savior.

Until recently, I've barely paid any attention to their religion. Only learning enough so I don't like a complete idiot if the topic comes up. The religion is _the_ most practiced on this world, and it's somewhat ubiquitous in this country with most people believing and practicing to some degree. Not knowing the basics would sort of make me look like I came from a different planet…

Anyhow, as I mentioned, the religion is now getting a little more attention from me. Information on demons and how to deal with them seems to be mostly related to works from either Snips and Snails's religion or its precursor. The Star Swirl the Bearded of this world is a figure of great importance in both religions, and seems was something of a magician here as well.

No one I've met seems to be able to perform magic… real magic anyhow. Some clever sleight of hand, sure. But I've never seen anyone shoot a fireball or anything. The magic that Star Swirl the Bearded performed seemed rather ritualistic, a far cry from the instant satisfaction of levitating an object or teleporting. Not my forte, but they're the best leads I have and living with this thing inside me isn't exactly an option I want to entertain at this moment.

Anyhow, The Key of Star Swirl the Bearded is the top book on my list of things to find today, followed by The Lesser Key of Star Swirl the Bearded, and a handful of other books with names I'm not yet sure how to pronounce on account of their names not having a translation.

I go to my desk and break out some stationary. It's a big city, there's quite a few bookstores to scour, and the three of us will mostly be riding busses to get around. Once that's done, I'll hit the gym, take a shower, get dressed, and move out. I've got a big day ahead of me.

-ooooooo-

Dressed in my usual attire plus the new coat, new sunglasses, and a large, black handbag, I tap my foot impatiently as I wait in front of the long, single-story, brick church that Snip and Snails are currently in. Both seem to be taking their sweet time. Mostly elderly and middle-aged churchgoers are leaving at this point, the usual simple greetings and polite nods have giving way to asking me about the accident at school. Thankfully I have the same cover story Vice Principal Luna gave about no one being there at the time and it's the weekend, so it makes sense that I haven't seen the damage besides what the news had to report. Other than that, it's business as usual; polite greetings I return amongst offhanded comments that I should I join services next week. I doubt these same people would react this way around me if they know what I did just a couple nights ago.

Somehow this whole standing in front of a church thing has my more uneasy than normal. Loitering in an area where I stick out like a sore thumb as people come out and acknowledge my existence for whatever reason has never been a very high on my list of things I like to do, but somehow this feels weirder than usual. I suspect it's simply because of recent events that maybe I'm developing a psychosomatic aversion to churches.

Wait… If I'm somehow of cognizant of it then does it actually make a lot of sense for it to be psychosomatic? But… I mean… I can't actually be having some sort of real, physical aversion to churches, can I?! That would be…

"Uh… Hey Sunset Shimmer, sorry we're late," a nasally voice calls out. "Nice shades."

"Yeah, Sorry Sunset Shimmer…" a slow, somewhat dumb sounding voice adds. "I like the new jacket."

I snap out of my contemplating and turn towards Snips and Snails.

"What the heck, guys?!" I exclaim. "You kept me waiting for forever!" Not really, actually. Though, me getting annoyed at having to wait for them is pretty standard. I might have made it a point to be a little nicer if this wasn't so important.

"Sorry, but we had to change!" Snails says.

"Yeah, our parents get really upset if we mess up our church clothes." Snips adds.

They're both dress in their regular street clothes. For Snails, A green, V-neck sweater with black trim with a purple snail emblem on it all over a red shirt; a pair of khakis, and red tennis shoes. For Snails, a black t-shirt with a pair of scissors printed on the front; jeans, and green tennis shoes. Scissors on his shirt aside, Snips always dresses normally enough. Snails on the other hand…

I sigh. "Snails, you always look like you just physically assaulted a second-hand store!"

Snails looks down at his clothes and then back up at me. "What! It's _totally_ me!"

I roll my eyes. "Oh it's _you_ alright. You've managed to turn 'clueless' into something you wear!"

Snails begins to puff out his lips and pout slightly.

"Aww, leave him alone Sunset. Snails can wear what he likes. Besides, I like it," Snips asserts.

I fold my arms. "Yeah, well, _you would_."

Snails smiles at Snips. "Thanks buddy," he says as he holds out a fist.

"Anytime, pal!" Snips says enthusiastically as he holds out his own fist and taps it against the top of Snails.

The two do their stupid fist bump ritual while I roll my eyes as hard as I can at them. Not that they can see me doing this with the sunglasses on, but I've done it enough time that it's pretty clear I'm overflowing with silent disapproval.

It may not look like it, but this is pretty much the three of us saying 'Hello'. Pleasantries aren't my forte unless I'm faking. The nice thing about Snips and Snails is I don't really need to be mindful of my behavior around them.

"Are you two done being stupid?" I ask. "No, don't answer that… look we have a job to do and I don't want to waste all day in a church parking lot!"

"Alright Sunset Shimmer," Snails says, "so uh… what are we doing exactly?"

"I already _told _you!" I growl out. "We're looking for books! This is why I _hate _explaining anything to you two over the phone!"

Snails pipes up. "Yeah but… uh… we don't exactly believe you…"

One of my eyes begins to twitch in anger as I glare out the pair of dunces in front of me. "Why wouldn't you believe me?! Why would I lie about that!?"

"Well, you've _never_ asked us to do anything like that before," Snips says.

"Yeah, it sounds kinda… weird!" Snails says.

"What? Looking for books is somehow weird?!" I exclaim. I mean, sure it's a bit strange regarding _what _I'm looking for, but the act itself should be innocent enough.

"So, we're _really _just looking for books?" Snips asks.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "_How_ is that so hard to believe?!"

"Well, I don't think you've ever asked us to do anything that didn't have to do with winning a dance or something else." Snails says. "Are these books going to help you win a contest?"

I'm slowly losing my patience here. Granted, I have very little when it comes to these two, but still "_Uhhhg!_ NO!" I exclaim as I throw my arms into the air. "This has nothing to do with winning a contest of any sort! I'm _through _trying to win stupid contests! I have more important things to worry about at the moment."

Snips and Snails look at me like I've just completely lost my mind. Well, maybe I have, but they shouldn't think that until we somehow get past the idea of LOOKING FOR FRIGGIN' BOOKS!

"Are you feeling alright, Sunset Shimmer?" Snails asks.

"No, I'm not feeling alright!" I snap back. "Instead of going off and doing what I _want _to do, which is going looking for some books, I'm stuck here explaining myself to _you_ knuckleheads!"

"Well, I mean…" Snails continues. "Did you really mean what you said? No more contests?"

"Yes!" I shake my head. "I mean 'No'! GHAAA!" I raise my hands and ruffle my hair in frustration. "I'm getting stupider the more I talk to you! No more contests!" I declare as I stomp my foot on the ground.

Snips and Snails exchange another glance.

"Well, she sure sounds like Sunset Shimmer," Snails says.

"What do you mean 'she', don't tell me you two idiots are humoring the idea that I've been replaced somehow…!"

The pair give me a double dose of blank stares and utter a couple of stupid sounding "_Uhhhh…_"s.

"Oh my GOSH, you two! What the heck?! I need you two to help me find some books and suddenly it's a federal case?!"

"Well, maybe you can prove it's you!" Snips suggests.

"Yeah! Prove it!" Snails chimes in.

I grumble angrily to myself. "Do you want me to go over all the embarrassing things I know about you two?! I mean… I have a list of those. Literally!" I exclaim as I throw my hands out. "I literally have compiled a list of all the humiliating things you two have done!"

Snips and Snails look at each other and shake their heads.

"Well, that won't work," Snips says.

"Yeah, won't work," Snails agrees.

"WHAT?! Why not?!" I roar.

"Well, you wrote them down," Snips says.

"Yeah," Snails agrees.

"I mean… if someone took your place they could have just found your list and told us the things on it," Snails reasons.

"WHAT! BUT THAT… I MEAN…" As stupid as this whole exercise is, he has a point. An anger inducing, infuriating point. My body starts to shake in anger. "I AM JUST SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW… I COULD JUST… _**UHG**_… KILL YOU BOTH AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT!"

The two look at eachother again and nod. "It's her," they say in unison.

My eyes shot open wide from behind my sunglasses. "WHAT?! THREATENING TO KILL YOU TWO IS WHAT TIPPED YOU OFF?!"

The pair of idiots shrug.

"Well, yeah…" Snips says.

"You always do that when you're _really _mad at us."

I begin to take a number of deep, not so calming breathing. "_Huuuufffff… puuuufffff… _Don't tell me…_ huuuufffff… puuuufffff… _Don't tell me you morons actually planned this?!"

The two exchange a confused glances.

"Planned what?" Snips asks.

"Yeah… Planned what?" Snails adds.

I smack a palm against my face. "Oh… I get it, you two are just naturally good at making me angry… Remind me why I hang out with you two?"

"Uh… 'cause we always do what you ask?" Snips suggests.

Well, he's not wrong.

"Yeah," Snails chimes in, "even _after_ you turned all evil and stuff a couple nights ago…"

I wince. I know Snails didn't mean anything by what he said but his words cut me deep and I feel my stomach churn just a bit. I didn't realize how just how much the comfortable, but irritating feeling of routine had kept me going the last few minutes, but Snails words remind me that things are _not _normal at the moment. If anything, I should feel lucky these two are talking to _me_, not the other way around. And that stupid church is _still _making me feel uneasy!

I ball my hands into fists and turn away from the pair. I'm just so _angry, _and _frustrated,_ and more than anything I just want this _thing _inside me gone! Also, I feel something wet and hot trickle down my cheeks. I'm crying again. _Lovely_.

"_DuuuUUUuuude!_" Snips says. "Not cool!"

"Huh?" Snails replies. "Oh, sorry Sunset Shimmer. I didn't mean…"

"It's FINE!" I snap out angrily as I quickly lift my sunglasses and wipe the tears from my face. I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of me asserting its fine around these two when, in fact, it's _not_ fine… "Can you two_please _just focus long enough for me to give you two instructions?"

"Sure, Sunset Shimmer," Snips says.

"Yeah, Sunset Shimmer," Snails says.

I turn back and nod. "Good," I say as I reach into my handbag, pull out a folded sheet of line paper and hand it to Snips. "This is a list of places you two will check and books we're looking for."

Snips unfolds the sheet of paper and he and Snails both look it over as stupidly as possible.

They both knit their brows as they continue to stare at it.

"Gee, Sunset," Snips says, "I thought your writing was getting better, but I can't read half of this."

"Yeah, me either," Snails agrees.

"What?!" I protest. "I spent a long time making sure it was legible for you two idiots! Give me a break! I've only had hands for a few years!"

Snips and Snails pause then begin laughing. I relax slightly, too. It's oddly liberating now that quite a few people know my secret.

"_Hahahahahehe_… Alright," Snips says, "It's just that"—he turns the paper to me and points at a line—"I don't think this is a word."

I look at it. "Sefer Yetzirah? Yeah, it's a real word, it's just in another language."

Snips turns the sheet around and looks it over again. "Oh?"

"YES!" I exclaim irritably. "Look! Just go to the places on the list! And check the stores for sections on religion, thaumatology, demonology, or Kabba…"

"Whoa, what?" Snails say.

I smack my palm against my forehead. "What is it now?"

"Did you say demonology?" Snips asks.

I pause. "… Is that a problem?" I ask.

"Uh, well… aren't demons, you know… evil?" Snails says.

"Yeah, I mean… now we all have experience being demons, and kinda cool or not, it doesn't seem like a good idea to be messing with them."

Snips and Snails usually only question what we're doing up to the point where I have to explain everything. Here they seem pensive to even be helping me. I guess I can't blame them… This would seem suspicious even under normal circumstances.

Time to come clean. "I'm not _'messing' _with them, I just need to understand them better!" Okay, so more like_rinsed_, I guess…

"But, Sunset," Snips begins, "I don't think it's a good idea to be playing with dark magic… it's uh… unholy."

"Yeah, unholy…" Snails parrots.

"No, you see, these books are about using good magic to control bad magic!" I insist.

The two look at the list skeptically. "Really?" they exclaim in unison.

"Look!" I say as I step behind them and point at the first few entries on the list. "See! Star Swirl the Bearded! He's a good guy!"

"Huh… I guess she's right," Snips says.

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right!" I exclaim.

The two look up from the list and narrow their eyes at me in in a 'You're kidding, right?' fashion.

Uh… looks like there's a line I can't use around these two anymore.

I sigh and dig through my handbag, pull out a wad of cash, and hand it to Snips. "Just go to the places on that list, look for those books, _send me pictures _if you're unsure of anything and meet me at the usual place,_capisce?_" We'd cover more ground alone, but these two work better as a pair. Which is to say, they're absolutely useless by themselves.

The pair nod and parrot back "Capisce" to me.

I glance at the Church. "One more thing. Uh… wait here…"

"Sure, Sunset," Snips says.

"Yeah, sure." Snails says.

I begin slowly walking towards the church, the building never particularly bugged me before, so why now…? Somehow getting closer and closer makes the act of walking seem harder. Like I'm getting slightly heavier with each step. There's also a vaguely nauseating feeling that's increasing. My body is telling me to turn back, but my curiosity and strong desire to prove that this is all just in my head is urging me forward. I walk forward to the wooden, double doors and I reach my hand out for of the bronze door handles. The handle is one of those that you grasp while depressing a lever at the top with your thumb. Nothing out of the ordinary for a church, but my heart starts beating faster as I reach out for it.

I place my hand around it and… nothing… Well, okay, not _exactly_ nothing. Somehow the metal feels uncomfortable against my skin. Like it's prickly, but my hand didn't catch fire, or begin to melt or anything. I slowly open the door and the suddenly it's like a wave of the nausea hits and my body feels _really_ heavy. My vision blurs and I let go of the door handle, falling to my hands and knees. I start breathing heavily, _panting_even as sweat drips off my face and onto the walkway in front of the door.

Snips and Snails rush over to me, each grabbing and arm and helping me to my feet.

"Are you okay, Sunset Shimmer?!" Snips exclaims.

Snails just looks at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine!" I snap out. I begin to direct us away from the Church, allowing Snips and Snails to support me as we walk away. "I just…uh…" I scramble for a plausible explanation that doesn't involve me developing some sort of aversion to holy places. "Felt a little ill and wanted to get some water…"

"Oh!" Snips says. "How about I go inside and get…"

I reclaim my limbs quickly. "No… I feel better now… thanks." I walk away from the church, towards the bus stop. Snips and Snails follow. I feel better _physically_, and there's no way in Heaven or Hell I'm going to risk drinking water out of the church. However, this has my worried. Demon me's words began to echo in my head…'Silly Sunset Shimmer~, you can't get rid of me. I'm _in_ you, I'm part of you!'

I had assumed it was a bluff to get me to not even make an attempt to get her out of me. I still _believe_ that. I mean… if she's in me, it would make sense that I can't just waltz up to holy places… but what if she's not bluffing? And if she is _part_ of me, what does that mean exactly?

I shake my head, clearing it slightly. No, this is what she wants. She wants me to second guess what I'm doing. She might even have a little control over my body and is messing with me at strategic times just to get me hesitating.

Well, I'm a master of head games, too. It's not going to work. I just need to get the right information and then it's back to Hell for her, and back to sleeping soundly for me.

We walk up to the bus stop with near perfect timing as a bus pulls in front of us and opens its doors wide.

"Get in losers," I say as I step into the bus, "we're going shopping."


End file.
